


could i have this dance?

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, It is so soft, Prom, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah asks Laurel what she is wearing to prom so they can match, except she never asked Laurel to prom
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	could i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I wrote this awhile back and I was like, “wow this is cute!” So I uploaded it! Tell me if I should continue it or not! I hope y’all are doing well and staying safe and healthy! Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think!

“So Laurel, who are you going with to prom?” Sara asked as she plopped down on Laurel’s bed.

“You notice I am trying to study right?” Laurel asked, not looking up from her notes.

“Oh come on Laurel! Prom is in a week and as far as I’m aware, you’re not going with anyone!” Sara stated. Sara looked over at Laurel’s notes and slyly attempted to remove them from Laurel’s lap.

Laurel sighed, placing her book and notes to the side, looking at her sister, “No I’m not going with anyone. Maybe that’s the way I want it.”

Sara rolled her eyes at her sister's answer, “Look Laurel, I love you. But prom is something that you don’t want to miss out on. You want to make it something special.”

Laurel took in a deep breath at what her sister said and she was interrupted from what she was about to say by her phone ringing. Laurel looked at her phone and her best friend, Dinah, was calling her. Laurel sighed in relief. “Okay, shut up for a second. Dinah is calling me.”

Sara pouted as Laurel stood up and answered the phone. “Hey D, what’s up?”

“Hey Laurel. I have a question.” Dinah said.

“Shoot.”

“What color should I wear to the prom?” Dinah asked.

Laurel got a confused look on her face. Why would Dinah be asking her this? “Ummmm...I don’t know.”

Dinah sighed on the other line and said, “Well we have to match, so like what color is your dress?”

Laurel was really confused now. Why is Dinah concerned with the color of her dress? Unless…..”Hey yeah, since when are we going to prom?” Laurel saw Sara’s eyes get big and watched her sister begin to freak out. She snapped her fingers at Sara to try to keep her calm.

Dinah went silent for a minute and then quietly whispered, “Shit, I forgot to ask you.”

Laurel let out a laugh at that and then got serious. “Wait, you’re wanting to take me?”

Dinah let out a nervous laugh. “Uhhhh yeah. If that’s okay with you.”

Laurel panicked and then realized that Dinah just probably wanted to go as friends. She smiled and responded, “Yeah, I would love to go with you.”

“Cool cool. Um, what color dress are you wearing?” Dinah asked hesitantly.

“Funny thing. I haven’t bought a dress yet because I wasn’t sure what to wear. So maybe we could go together?” Laurel suggested. She saw Sara shake her head furiously at that and Laurel made a ‘what’ gesture at her.

“You sure you want to do that? Isn’t that bad luck or something?” 

“Isn’t that just with weddings? Unless we’re getting married D, I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” Laurel looked over to Sara and saw Sara made the motion to put Dinah on hold. “Hold on D, I gotta put you on hold real quick.”

Dinah laughed on the other line and Laurel smiled at that, “Okay, I’ll wait.” 

Laurel put Dinah on hold and snapped out with, “What Sara?!”

“Laurel, you CANNOT go with your date for your prom outfits. You both need to go with different people to make each other shook.” Sara exclaimed.

Laurel rolled her eyes at that and sighed. “Sara, we’re probably just going as friends.”

“Yeah, tell your blushing that.” Sara smirked. 

Laurel started panicking and playfully slapped Sara on the arm. “Shut up.”

“Anygays, you two shouldn’t go prom shopping together.” Sara suggested.

Laurel considered what Sara said and put Dinah off hold, holding her phone back to her ear. “Hey D, so Sara suggested that we should go dress shopping separately if that’s okay.”

“Yeah of course. That’s cool. What color do you want to do?” Dinah asked. Laurel heard Dinah moving around in the background and it sounded like Dinah was cleaning as she was talking to Laurel.

“Are you cleaning?” Laurel questioned with a light laugh.

“Maybe. Sorry, I’m nervous.” Dinah admitted.

Laurel started freaking out over that comment, but decided to brush it off and respond to Dinah’s earlier question. “Um, we should wear something pretty. Like pink.”

“Pink? Like a light pink?”

“Yeah! That would be really cute and it would be easy to find.” 

“Okay cool. I’m going to text Ava and see if she wants to go with me to find something to wear. I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Yeah of course. Bye D.”

“Bye Laurel.”

Laurel hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Sara started jumping on her bed, properly freaking out. 

“OH MY GOD LAUREL! YOU ARE GOING WITH DINAH!!!”

Laurel sat back down on her bed and playfully slapped Sara. “It’s not like that you idiot. Like I said earlier, we’re just going as friends.”

Sara raised her eyebrow at her sister and asked, “Are you really sure though?”

“I’m pretty sure. Dinah is my best friend and I’m positive she doesn’t like me like that.” Laurel clarified, “She is pretty straightforward with those kinds of things.”

“Well maybe she’s just nervous around you. Given the fact you two are friends and all that.” Sara said with a shrug. “I bet she does like you.”

Laurel blushed at her sister's comment. Laurel had the biggest crush on Dinah. She didn’t realize it until one day when she went to her basketball practice and Dinah was all sweaty and Laurel could see her biceps. She is pretty sure that was the day she discovered what a true gay panic was. She felt that it was wrong to have a crush on her friend, her best friend at that. But Laurel was positive there was no way Dinah would like her, there are better people out there.

Laurel got out of her daze when she felt Sara’s fingers snapping in front of her face. “Hey! Laurel! Get out of your daze and quit thinking of boning your best friend.”

Laurel’s eyes got wide at Sara’s comment. “I wasn’t thinking of that.”

“Yeah and I don’t think of boning Ava every second.”

“Stop calling it that!” Laurel exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. “And of course you would be thinking of having sex with your girlfriend. You’re you Sara.”

Sara smiled at that and looked over at the clock. “Ughhhhh, we should get to bed before mom and dad come in here. Goodnight Laurel.” Sara said as she got up to go into her room.

“Goodnight Sara.” Laurel replied as she turned off the light and lied down. She was laying there, thinking about Dinah and going to prom with her. She was so excited about it. She just hoped she could not panic in front of her during prom. She felt herself begin to drift off to sleep, thinking of Dinah and doing gay things with her.


End file.
